


I Love You [For Real]

by Space_turtle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Accident, like its super light, second fic ever yayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_turtle/pseuds/Space_turtle
Summary: In which Simmons drinks a potion and it makes his and Grifs relationship a bit more complicated.But really, when hasn't Grif wanted Simmons to hold his hand?
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Emily Grey/Sarge, if you squint
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	I Love You [For Real]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy my second fic ever.  
> This is just a snippet of a bigger au I have but haven't done anything with yet.  
> Anyways enjoy and feel free to critique me.

Another day at Blood Gulch High: for the magically _inclined_ had come to a close. Students filed out of the school, some off to their dorms, others ready to party, and a few getting extra studying done. But there was a small group of boys who instead headed straight to potions Lad 52.

“Ladies, it has come to my attention that we are in need of a volunteer” Sarge barked, he held a bottle of dark pink liquid that almost seemed to glow. It swirled in its container, beckoning someone to drink it.

“Oo! Are we going on a trip? I love trips! Can we play eye spy? And license plate games?” Donut said excitedly.

“Shut up, Donut! We aren't even in the human world. There are no license plates!” Grif said, annoyed. Donut ignored him “Please!” he pleaded.

Donut continued to ramble about car games as Grif told him to shut up. Simmons glanced towards them before looking back at Sarge. 

“Uh, sir-What exactly do you mean by volunteer?” Simmons knew exactly what he meant, he was just hoping he was wrong.

“Quite obviously we are in need of someone to drink this brand new state of the art potion that yours truly has made. That could quite possibly turn one of you into some sort of freaky magic thing” Sarge stated simply.

“Wait What!?” 

“Have you gone crazy?!”

“That's the stupidest idea I ever heard!” 

“What the hell?!” 

Grif and Simmons said at the same time. Continuing to talk over one another as they voiced their rightfully placed concern. Glancing back and forth at each other worryingly.

“Cool! I vote for Simmons!” Donut interrupted cheerfully.

Sarge ignored all of them saying “Well this is a relatively simple process, really. Ya know, down the hatch.”

Grif and Simmons murmured to each other in a futile attempt to ignore what Sarge was suggesting.

“Yep! Where the mostly useless guts and slimy goo of the human body could possibly be replaced with the no doubt superior guts of a magical creature! Like that puma, Grif keeps yapping about!” Sarge continued, apathetic towards the student's own concerns. 

“I’m confused,” Grif murmured. Simmons simply sent him an equally confused glance as Sarge continued his insane ramblings.

“Sir, wouldn't it be better if we didn't do that, instead of doing it?” Simmons said. There were many things Simmons was willing to put up with for good grades, this was not one of them.

“Good thinking, Simmons.” Sarge said dragging out the ‘oo’ part, “But no, I like the removing the guts thing, so I think we can stick with that.”

“Yeah, sir, I hate to agree with the kissass, but wouldn't it be better if we just got Dr. Grey to send us another perfectly good, brand new potion instead of making our own with ingredients we found lying around the lab?” Grif said, attempting to persuade they're insane fitness teacher.

Sarge had worked for the military before becoming a potion’s teacher at Blood Gulch academy. Though he was quickly reassigned to a fitness and health teacher due to all of the explosions he had caused. It should have been obvious due to the fact that ‘magic of mass destruction’ was his specialty.

“Negative, meatsack. Another new potion and our enemies could attempt to replicate my genius.” Sarge said proudly. “We need someone we know we can trust.” 

They all turn to look at Simmons.

“Aw, fuck me,” Simmons said realizing that his strategy of being a kissass to get better grades was about to backfire.

“Or someone whose mental capacity is so unbelievably tiny that he could never be turned against us,” Sarge said as everyone simultaneously looked at Donut.

“Hey, pink uniform, guys! I think it’s somebody else’s turn in the barrel!” Donut said defensively.

“Donut, you wear pink all the time anyway! It’s like your thing!” Grif said accusingly.

“I don’t wear pink! It’s lightish red! You know I only wear pink on Valentine's day!” Donut countered. 

Sarge interrupted before the age-old argument of ‘Is it pink or lightish red?’ started again. 

“Then again, maybe we should stick with the trustworthy thing.” Look back towards Simmons.

“Fuck!” Simmons yelped. He looked around trying to find an opening to escape until he gave in to his fate. “Damit! Grades aren't worth this shit.” Simmons grumbled.

“Missing my after school nap isn’t worth this,” Grif grumbled just as equally tired.

Thinking back to why they were here, it was really dumb, as most things were to them. 

Grif had a burning hate for exercise that had been instilled in him by his elementary school gym coach. Simmons was way too shy to even show his shoulders, basically incapacitating him from changing into his gym clothes. And Donut either came because he wanted to be included or he had refused to do exercise because he needed to stay fresh that day. This had led to their after school ‘tutoring’ lessons. They would all meet up after school with Sarge in order to keep from failing the class. These lessons mostly consisted of hijinx and mischief around campus. Though when some hirer ups got on Sarge's ass he would give them workouts and health lessons after school. Today was not one of those days.

“Oh, come on Simmons. It’s not so bad! Think about it, you could possibly turn into a dragon! You love those, right?” Donut encouraged. Simmons looked back at the potion, a sense of unease washed over him as the potion swirled. “Yeah, but I really don’t want to drink a potion made by someone who is proficient in the magic of mass destruction”.

“Hmm...Oh! I know! How about we let Grif drink it instead.” Donut snatched the potion away from Sarge.

“Fuck that! I don’t want to explode.” Grif yelped as he backed away, hiding behind Simmons.

“No way in hell am I gonna allow my creation to be wasted on a dirtbag like Grif,” Sarge said gruffly, snatching back the potion.

“You know what? Fuck it I’m gonna drink it.” Simmons said, holding out his hand for the bottle.

“What?! No, no way!” Grif said sternly. His brows furrowed.

Sarge hands Simmons the potion with a proud smile on his face, ignoring Grif’s protest.

“Grif it’s fine. This is lab 52, where the school keeps the ingredients for making emotional potions. What's the worst that could happen” Simmons uncorked the bottle.

“Lab 52--Well why didn’t you say that earlier?” Grif sounded annoyed but the look of concern gave him away as he pushed the bottle away, as if that would keep Simmons from drinking it.

“Oh come on. We were both too busy freaking out to notice! It’ll be fine, plus you can get Dr. Grey if anything does go wrong.”

“Quit the pillow talk you two! Just drink it, Simmons!” Sarge snapped, he was getting impatient.

“Aww! Sarge, I think it’s sweet!” Donut said.

Ignoring them, Grif reluctantly let go of the bottle. He still stood by Simmons, just in case.

Simmons looked at the bottle and took a deep breath. Proceeding to chug half the potion down in one go. 

“AHG! What the hell--” Simmons got out before he started coughing.

“What?! What’s happening?” Grif said his arms ready to catch Simmons in case he collapsed. 

Simmons coughing died down “I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just really sweet.” Simmons said, wiping his mouth.

“Well, son?! Do ya feel any different? Any organ changes?!” Sarge said excitedly. 

Simmons stood there, waiting to feel any different.

But nothing happened.

“Yeah, I think your state of the art potion was a dud Sarge,” Grif said annoyed, though he looked relieved.

“Why you little--” Sarge clenched his fist.

“Oh, it’s okay Sarge! Maybe it just takes a minute for the potion to work!” Donut said in an attempt to comfort Sarge.

“Let’s just dissect him and see if his organs have been rearranged.”

“Ooo! I call being Nurse! Sorry, Grif!” Donut said, already using his wand to change outfits.

Simmons' face went pale.

Donut and Sarge were looking at a chart for cow organs.

“Dude, let's bail,” Grif whispered.

“Ehh..yeah fuck this” Simmons whispered back.

They both started slowly walking backward in an attempt to escape. 

“And where do you think you two are going?!” Sarge barked, he and Donut loomed over the two with mischiefs smiles across their faces.

“Fuck!” they both said. Simmons looked at Grif desperately. 

“Nope!” Grif yelped, he grabbed Simmons's hand and took off down the hall. With Doctor Sarge and Nurse Donut hot on their heels.

They turned the corner, stumbling over each other, quickly recovering as they ran.

“FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck” they yelled as they clumsily ran down the hall. 

They reached the end of the hall. “Stairs! The fucking stairs!” Grif shouted.

It was Simmons' turn to take the lead as he tightened his grip on Grif’s hand. Simmons leaped down the stairs, Grif flying behind him. They slammed into the wall, Simmons taking most of the damage. 

Desperate to keep moving, Simmons jumped down the next flight of stairs. Though it was more like tripping _above_ the stairs, as Simmons had still been disorientated from the wall.

Sarge shouted something about his knees holding himself on the railing. Donut stopped to help him. 

“That's what you get old man!” Grif shouted behind them. Simmons and him kept running until they reached a storage closet, deciding to hide inside. 

* * *

Simmons sat down on the ground resting his back against the wall, panting.

Grif gasped for air as he mimicked Simmons' position, he could hear his heart pumping in his ears.

They stayed like that for a minute just trying to catch their breaths. 

“Holy - shit - I think - I’m dying -” Grif gasped between each word.

“Ahhhggg...Everything hurts.” Simmons grumbled his right arm sore.

“No shit. That’s what happens when you throw us into a wall.” Grif grumbled right back, as he rested his head on Simmons’s left shoulder. 

“Whatever…” Simmons said, leaning into Grif.

They sat there for a while just trying to calm their breaths. Their hands still intertwined, though neither seemed to notice or care.

Grif broke the silence with a chuckle.

“That was not funny,” Simmons said, even though a grin was forming on his face.

Grif’s laughter was always contagious. “It was a little funny, dude” Grif looked at Simmons with a stupidly beautiful smile on his face. 

Fuck. Simmons was usually good at keeping his gay thoughts for Grif at bay. But now they felt like they were flooding his mind. He felt his face get warm as he smiled back at Grif.

Grif saw an almost pink light in Simmons' eyes. The light swirled around his pupil.

Grif’s smile wavered. “Simmons? You, uh, feeling okay?”

Simmons just hummed and he stared at Grif. 

“Simmons. Simmons, snap out of it. I think the potion did have an effect on you. We should go see Grey--”

Simmons leaned in close to Grif’s face. He squeezed Grifs hand gently.

“uHh, Simmons? Wha-” Grif felt his heart beat faster, this time not from running. 

Simmons smiled sweetly. “I’m great. I actually feel ten times better than I usually do. Though, being around you always has that effect on me.”

Holy shit Grif was gonna have a heart attack. The light of his goddamn life so close and--

Wait no. This isn’t real. They were in lab 52. Emotional potions lab. The potion was taking effect. Fuck. Fuck! He let his guard down.

“Yeah, buddy, listen let’s go to Dr. Grey. We can make sure you’re not sick.” Grif said with disappointment filling his heart. Letting go of their hands, he put his hands on Simmons' shoulders. Pushing him back.

“What? I feel great Grif, really.” Simmons said looking worried. He didn’t resist when Grif pushed him away.

“Come on Simms. I’m not gonna beg.” Grif said as he got up, trying not to make eye contact.

Grif extended his hand to help Simmons up. As Simmons stood up the pink glow in his eyes died down. 

“Okay, we’ll go if you're sure,” Simmons was reluctant to let go of Grifs hand. 

‘Did he do something weird?’ Simmons thought.

* * *

The silence was uneasy as they walked to Dr. Grey's office. Thankfully the walk was short.

Dr. Grey was a famous magic-user in medicine and science. She had even dabbled into archaeology at one point. Many of her discoveries had advanced magic by decades. Unfortunately, the young Doctor had come into some recent scandals. The rumor was she was using many of her patients as test subjects. When she was forced to face the council she was deemed guilty, but because these experiments never actually harmed anyone she was put on a sort of probation to work at Blood Gulch High.

When they entered they both silently prepared themselves for any horror they may witness. Against all odds, Dr. Grey was simply sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. Dr. Grey must have heard the door open, she stopped writing and turned towards the two boys.

“Hi, there! What medical disaster can I help you, two trouble makers, with today?” She said in a creepily sweet voice.

“Hey, Dr. Grey, listen, Sarge gave Simmons this potion made from random ingredients from Lab 52 and I’m pretty sure I just saw his eyes glow so if you could take a look at that it would be great,” Grif said quickly, he wanted to make sure Simmons was okay but he really didn’t want to be here longer than they needed to be.

Simmons had already made his way to the check-up chair. They had been in here so many times at this point that they knew all the normal procedures by heart.

“ Lab 52...That’s where emotional potions are created, yes?” Dr. Grey asked.

“Oh, yeah uh that's it,” Grif said.

Dr. Grey hummed and began the check-up.

“What was the potion's original intention?” She asked as she got out her equipment for potion side effects.

“Sarge said he wanted it to turn Simmons into some magical creature but I’m pretty sure he didn’t know either,”

“How long ago was the potion taken?”

“About 20 minutes ago more or less,” Grif sat down in a spare chair. Him and Simmons both knew that it was best to be as straightforward as possible with Dr. Grey and comply with anything she asked. Or else.

“What color were his eyes glowing?” She asked as she took a light to Simmons' eyes.

“It was glowing pink and it stayed circling his pupils for the most part,” Grif began fidgeting with his hands. Simmons glanced at him, wondering why he hadn't said anything about the glow when it happened. Probably to keep him from freaking out.

“What were you two doing before the glowing started?” Dr. Grey said Grif was pretty sure she already figured out what the potion was but answered her question anyways.

“We were hiding in a storage closet after running from Sarge and Donut,” 

“Running?” She asked rhetorically “That must have helped the potion take effect quicker, with it pumping through his bloodstream and all!” Grif noted that she didn't ask why Sarge and Donut were chasing them, but at this point, she probably just chalked it up to their normal chaos.

“Simmons, what kind of emotions were you feeling before taking the potion versus it taking effect in the storage closet?” She asked. 

“Before? I was afraid to take the potion then I was a little hysterical when we were in the storage closet. When it took effect I was....content and happy, I guess? I honestly felt great.” Dr. Grey was about to ask another question but Simmons continued. “I was trying to think of something funny to say so I could hear Grif laugh again,” He looked over at Grif, who was now sporting a light blush, trying to look anywhere but Simmons. Simmons smiled lovingly at him. 

The pink glow had begun to swirl in his eyes once more. 

Dr. Grey turned Simmons's face towards her. She tentatively observed his eyes. A small knowing smile spread on her face, just as the glowing died down.

“Just as I suspected, it’s just a simple case of some love potion is all!” She got up and walked over to a cabinet “No worries! I have an antidote just in case!” She pulled out a bubbly golden potion and poured a bit of it into a cup before handing it to Simmons. “Drink Up!” she said.

Simmons took the antidote and Grif pretended like it didn’t hurt knowing that Simmons's actions were just the result of a love potion. 

“Now just to be safe, try complementing Grif,” She said despite sounding sure the potion worked.

“Uh-Your eyes are beautiful,” Simmons said awkwardly, his body going stiff.

“Heh, thanks,” Grif nonchalantly said, though he was cursing out god on the inside.

Simmons relaxed at the response, he smiled. Simmons stood, walking over and cupping Grifs’ face with his hand, The pink glow stirred in his eyes. Simmons looks at Grif directly in his dark blue eyes and gives him the most loving smile. “Actually everything you about is more than beautiful,”

Grif knew it wasn’t real, but fuck. It was hard not to be tempted. Simmons was already so close, Grif would barely have to move to just lean up and ki--

“Grif, you're wonderful,” Simmons said, he was looking at Grif like he was the only one that mattered in the universe.

Grifs heart could hardly take it. The way Simmons was looking at him, Grif wanted to believe him so badly. 

Was he really wonderful?

Grif leans into Simmons' touch. Placing his hand on top of Simmons’s. He knows he can’t kiss Simmons, especially when he’s like this, but maybe he could enjoy it just a little.

Simmons sees Grif blush hard, and although Grif tries to avoid eye contact, Simmons feels a burst of happiness when he holds his hand. All Simmons wants to do is show Grif how much means to him.

Before things can escalate any further, Dr. Grey pushes them apart. Simmons shoots her a glare, the pink glow moves more rapidly. Grif coughs in an attempt to compose himself. Goddammit, Grif wasn’t the blusher in this relationship!

“Now, Now, Boys! you know the rules! No PDA during an examination!” Dr. Grey exclaims “Simmons sit back down,” Simmons does, and crosses his arms but doesn’t make any complaint. Dr. Grey swivels back in her chair opening a drawer and pulling out a syringe “Whatever Sarge put into the potion must have strengthened the effect, I’ll have to hunt him down! He should know better than to test his experiments on students!” she says and she swivels back. Grif is pretty sure she experiments on students regularly. 

Simmons holds out his arm as Dr, Grey takes a blood sample. She puts the sample on her desk and throws away the needle. 

“Would you like a red or blue bandaid,” she says gingerly. “Red please,” Simmons said. 

When all that is well and done Dr. Grey sends them on their way. “Grif just keep an eye on him and make sure to call me immediately if there are any major changes. Until then just visit me every day for checkups. I’ll let you know what impurities I find in his blood! And don’t go drinking any more of Sarge's potions!” she said sweetly before she closed the door.

“Fuck” is all either of them could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhgg! Okay so some Au things  
> This is based on The owl house and Harry potter  
> Donut is a first-year, and he just turned 15  
> Grif and Simmons met once before blood gulch in the human world  
> Both are second years and are 16  
> Sarge is 55  
> Dr. Grey is 36  
> The blues will hopefully show up in the 2nd or 3rd chapter  
> A the beginning banter was pulled straight from bgc


End file.
